Tiempo
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Un segundo, un minuto, una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, un año, una nueva vida... Era lo que soportaba al buscarla a ella, sin encontrar a su amada pero volveria a ella siempre que volviera a reenacer Esta historia es un regalo para Claudia Dragneel, espero que les guste


**Tiempo.**

 **One-shot**

Un segundo, un minuto, una hora, ¿Qué más podía pasar? Se preguntaba al ver por su ventana cada día de su vida, posiblemente era en lo que estaba atrapado.

Un día, una semana, un mes, un año, ¿Cómo impedir el paso del tiempo? No lo sabía, solo observaba como poco a poco, aquello impedía lo que buscaba.

Una vida, una reencarnación, siglos y el paso del tiempo, ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Sí, lo admitía con fervor, esperaba algo, posiblemente aquello era imposible, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta, aquello no se haría realidad, en su memoria de vidas pasadas, resonaba aquella hermosa voz.

– _Natsu…promete que volverás_

Era la voz más angelical que recordaba, unas lágrimas, gritos de varias personas y la promesa que hasta ahora no había podido cumplir, ¿Cuántas vidas había vivido? No las había contado, aunque simplemente podía decir que aquello se volvía triste.

Algunas veces, su reencarnación era algo bueno, otras eran tristes como en esos momentos, Natsu había reencarnado pero esta vez, con el paso del tiempo su vida se volvía melancólica, una triste canción que en poco tiempo se iría extinguiendo.

Una vida, una búsqueda más, un sueño, una enfermedad era lo que se mezclaba, en su reencarnación, en su brazo derecho permanecía aquellos recuerdos, la misteriosa marca de nacimiento, lo que significaba su primera vida.

La primera vida que tuvo, el ser miembro de un gremio, ser parte de una gran familia, vivir tantas aventuras y al final desaparecer porque no era parte de aquel tiempo, finalmente despidiéndose y, prometiendo volver y reencontrarse con los demás.

" _Prometí reencontrarme con ustedes, aunque al paso del tiempo… Me rendí y solo espero"_

Suspiro, vivía con su hermano Zeref y recordar aquella vida al verlo a él, se volvía triste porque simplemente él no recordaba, él solo recordaba su pasado.

Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno, ¿Qué significaba? El hecho de que su tiempo iba reduciéndose poco a poco, sin encontrarse con sus amigos, Erza, quería sus regaños de antes, Gray, quería pelear con ese tsundere, Wendy, extrañaba a la pequeña que era como una hermana, el gremio, lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba a los demás, en especial a Lucy, aquella amiga suya que le robo el corazón y con la cual prometió volver, la busco, nunca la encontró y aunque buscara sin parar no daba con ella, ¿Cuántas vidas buscando a los chicos? Era lamentable para Natsu, un caso imposible y un total sufrimiento no volver a verlos, ¿Cuánto tiempo gastado?, ¿Cuántas vidas desperdiciadas?, ¿Cuánto dolor había pasado? No lo sabía, no se detendría, él los encontraría.

Pero en esta vida, solo en esa vida, se daba por vencido, no aguantaba más y no soportaba el dolor, aquello lo consumía y lo mataba lentamente, porque perder la vista era un impedimento para él, aparte de aquella extraña enfermedad lo daba por sentado dejarlo en aquel cuarto.

Su cuarto que era su refugio, sin poder moverse permanecía sentado en su cama, su cara siempre estaba directo a donde estaba la ventana, su hermano iba a verlo y Natsu paseaba por la casa de vez en cuando, ya que su enfermedad era demasiado traicionera.

Un día, su hermano llego con una acompañante y si sus oídos no lo traicionaban, recordando aquella voz, dedujo que era Mavis, la que en su primera vida fue la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, suspiro pesadamente y siguió intentando poder ver inútilmente algo, pese a todo y olvidar las cosas a su alrededor, resultando de aquello, un lentamente pereciendo en aquella habitación.

–Natsu, bueno parece que sigues despierto… Quería presentarte a alguien es una amiga –su voz sonaba tranquila y calmada, la voz de su hermano era pacifica

– ¿Quién? –no quería parecer grosero pero no se culpaba recordar aquellas cosas

–Se llama Mavis Vermilion, puedes pasar Mavis… Él es Natsu, mi hermano pequeño –un ruido y los pasos acercándose era lo que pudo notar

–Hola Natsu, soy Mavis… Zeref nunca me contaste que tenías un hermano con un cabello tan peculiar, eso me recuerda algo pero no me acuerdo demasiado bien –curiosa la voz de ella sonaba tan tranquila

–Natsu tiene un cabello único, bueno…

–No le hagas caso a Zeref-niisan, ahora que si te digo una cosa puede ser que te haya mentido –tranquilo y sin dudar de las palabras parecía no recordar nada

–Lo creó, por cierto… Me conto que tienes una extraña marca de nacimiento –curiosa su voz sonó tan curiosa

–Si… curioso que alguien me pregunte eso…

–Yo igual tengo una extraña marca de nacimiento, lo que me han dicho es que puede ser algo de mis vidas pasadas

Ese día, pudo sentir algo cálido que crecía en su interior, inmediatamente se hizo amigo de aquella Mavis, una amistad donde escuchaba historias de otras personas, parecía similares a algunos que conocía, ¿Cómo saber si eran ellos? No lo sabía, solo escuchaba con interés.

Casualidad, Natsu no sabía si aquello era algo llamado casualidad, un mes después de conocer y entablar amistad con Mavis, conoció al Jellal de aquella época, un grado menor que su hermano y Mavis, poco después Jellal le presento a Erza, podía definir aquello como una casualidad rara, aunque era algo milagroso.

Erza era alguien distinta, su voz sonaba más alegre y con llena de energía, Natsu sabía que todos debían cambiar con el paso del tiempo, con la misma edad y al parecer ella tampoco recordaba nada.

–Sabes Natsu, quiero que conozcas unos amigos míos y de Jellal, son de nuestra edad… Van a la preparatoria y al parecer cuando les conté del hermano misterioso de Zeref-senpai, todos se interesaron…

–No lo sé Erza, sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo… yo no convivo con muchas personas y al caso solo es porque Zeref-niisan, me presenta a sus amigos –melancólico no quería dañar sus esperanzas

–No te pediré permiso a ti, Zeref-senpai será el que me dará permiso… Además convivir con personas de tu edad, no te hará daño sino mantendrá tu día feliz

–Veo que andan felizmente charlando

–Zeref-senpai, ¡Por favor! Puedo traer a unos amigos quiero que conozcan a Natsu, sabes senpai, tu les diste lecciones a ellos –insistentemente ella sonaba segura

–Mmmm, creo que los recuerdo y además creo que no le hará daño convivir después de un largo tiempo, solo para que no se convierta en un asocial

Volvió a sentir el paso de los segundos, minutos y horas, sabía perfectamente que era un asocial en aquella vida, su enfermedad era su impedimento, estaba atado a vivir en su casa y no salir, atado a cuatro paredes, una jaula que era invisible.

La mañana siguiente, el solitario lugar y el sonido de la gente pasar, hizo que se animara a caminar y pasear por toda su casa, Natsu suspiro pesadamente en realidad quería mantener su mente ocupada, no quería conocer más personas, aquello sería una esperanza falsa como las anteriores, con esfuerzo llego a la sala de su casa.

Sentado en el sofá individual, podía sentir el pasar del tiempo, el lento tic-tac del reloj y el bullicio de la cuidad, las horas pasaron tranquilamente, se sentía cansado y sus mejillas acaloradas, al parecer esforzarse le había traído fiebre, otra vez era su enfermedad.

–Ahhh, no otra vez… ¡Natsu Dragneel! ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no salgas de tu habitación?

–Todas las veces que he salido de la habitación, no es momento para eso, me duele la cabeza…

–Lo siento, esperen un momento mientras me lo llevo a que se acueste, siéntanse como en casa –subiéndolo a su espalda su hermano cuidaba de él

–Zeref-san, acaso…

–Sí, se enferma con facilidad y si se sobre esfuerza le da fiebre, entre otras cosas… es tan necio

–No lo soy…

–Deberías hacer caso, Natsu… Estas muy colorado de las mejillas

Instantes después, volvía a su habitación, suspiro pesadamente, el calor no hacía que pensara claramente las cosas y murmuraba incoherencias, en realidad decía cosas o nombres era como cuando era niño, siempre que tenía fiebre deliraba.

– ¿Natsu? –la voz preocupada de su hermano sonaba cerca de él y tan lejana

–I-Igneel… ¿D-dónde estás? N-no… n-no me dejes… I-Igneel…

–Te dije que no te esforzaras, tonto hermano menor… haces que me preocupe

¿Qué hacía? Soñar, recordó con todos sus temores la muerte de personas, sus vidas pasadas, los delirios de los gritos, su búsqueda de aquel dragón, ver su muerte y al final escuchar la voz de alguien cerca.

" _No deberías sentirte asi"_

Era exactamente lo que quería, pero todo se mezclaba, ¿Por qué era el único que recordaba? Acaso el destino quería condenarlo, no tenía suficiente con no encontrarlos, sabía que sería otra vida más desperdiciada, una vida llena de dolor y tristezas.

Una vida sin volver a encontrarla, sin encontrar a su querida Lucy, simplemente ella no aparecería de repente, no diría por fin te encontré, tal vez diría hola y se presentaría, ella no recordaría su vida pasada y eso le dolía de la misma manera, se prometía que todas las veces que reencarnara, la buscaría y al final la encontraría.

Se encontrarían como aquel día que se despidieron, en algún tiempo lejano y sin importar si no recordaba ella su pasado, él buscaría la forma de enamorarla, eso pensaba y era lo que quería. Algo tan mundano que quería con tantas ganas, soportar el paso del tiempo fue lo que hizo que siempre reflexionara, se los volvería a encontrar, volvería a reencontrarse con ella.

" _Quiero encontrarte de nuevo…"_

Tal vez, ni cuenta del tiempo se dio o de las personas que en esos momentos andaba observando su habitación, posiblemente fue la fiebre que no le permitía querer ver, algo cálido sentía en su interior, le decía que debía abrir los ojos y posiblemente al final dejar aquella vida, porque había cumplido algo.

Pasó exactamente dos minutos, abrió los ojos y observo a las personas que caminaban dentro de aquella habitación, sin duda alguna sentía algo raro, recordó porque no quería encontrarlos, simplemente la nostalgia y el dolor de solo recordar aquella vida era algo doloroso, finalmente había encontrado a sus amigos, finalmente había encontrado a su amada y en esos momentos recordó, que su vista se tornaba de luz, ¿Qué podía decir? Aquello que había sucedido, lo llamaría como un milagro, su vista la había perdido tiempo atrás, los doctores habían dicho que no volvería a ver y ahora veía los colores, formas, las cosas que había olvidado.

– ¿Natsu? ¿Qué sucede? –asustada Mavis lo observo directamente

–No sé, solamente… paso esto… vuelvo a ver…

– ¿Qué dices? Escuche bien –sorprendido Zeref se acercaba a Natsu rápidamente –Si es asi dime, ¿Cuántos dedos te ando mostrando?

–Dos…

– ¡Sorprendente! Ahora sí, Natsu te presento a mis amigos… Esta pequeña es Wendy, ella es Juvia a su lado esta Gray… Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman –tranquilamente Erza señalaba a sus amigos –Rogue, Sting, Yukino… y por ultimo pero menos importante Lucy

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, esperar había sido algo aterrador pero el tiempo, se lo recompenso, aunque fuera solo por un momento, algo momentáneo sin disfrutar todo era triste.

Vio pasar otra estación más, en esos tres meses había conocido bien a todos, cada uno había cambiado, ellos no eran los mismos de antes, Lucy era alguien tímida pero con la misma aura que proporcionaba antes, en esa estación poco a poco se habían convertido en mejores amigos, aunque fuera momentáneo, Natsu se prometió disfrutar el tiempo con ella.

–Sabes Natsu, algunas veces tengo sueños raros… Se los conté a Erza y Gray, porque ellos aparecen pero al parecer es simplemente un sueño –tranquila Lucy observaba al peli rosa –Quiero saber, ¿Qué le ves de interesante al paisaje a través de la ventana?

–Mmmm veo las estaciones, Luce… me cuentas tu sueño, suena interesante –curioso quería saber más de aquello

–Sueño con un lugar, misterioso, magia, batallas y aventuras… Un lugar donde todos se llaman familia y todo está relacionado con esta extraña marca que tengo en mi mano

–Yo igual tengo una marca asi, sabes aunque suene loco y descabellado… Yo recuerdo mis vidas pasadas –sonriendo sabía que sonaba disparatado como se escuchaba

–Eso suena interesante, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

–Una promesa que hice con una persona especial, en cada vida recuerdo que la busque pero no la encontré…

–Vaya eso suena triste, sabes debes tener ánimos si es que recuerdas algo es porque tenías algo importante que decirle… a lo mejor querías declararle tu amor y no lo lograste en ese momento –sonriendo Lucy parecía imaginar muchas cosas

–Mmmm, posiblemente

" _Lo que tú no sabes, sobre aquella persona es que eres tú, te encontré pero sé que me queda poco tiempo y tengo que decirte al final de toda esta vida, lo que en verdad siento por ti"_

El tic-tac sonar, el escuchar los sonidos del mundo pasar, la tristeza de saber que el doctor le diría que le quedaba poco tiempo era algo para Natsu, llamado melancólico, despedirse de aquella vida y esperar volver a reencarnar para encontrarse con su amada. Suspiro, las palabras del doctor fueron directas, simples y dolorosas para su hermano, su enfermedad lo andaba consumiendo, lo sabía y no terminaría de consumirlo hasta el final, en su último suspiro, su último día.

El ultimo vez, la última semana y los pocos días que se iban reduciendo, la enfermedad lo llevo a estar en cama acostado y observando su techo, poco después a estar en el hospital y tener un respirador, escuchar el sonido de aquel aparato que llenaba el lugar y el tintineante sonido que lo molestaba, el tubo que transportaba el suero, cada minuto su cuerpo iba consumiéndose.

El ultimo día, sin darse cuenta ya no quería hablar, estaba más pálido de lo normal había perdido su color y el dolor lo consumía lentamente, en esos momentos deseaba querer poder verla y decirle todo antes de que terminara, algo pasaba sabía que terminaría sin antes decir o eso era lo que pensaba, sin darse cuenta, Lucy estaba entrando a aquella habitación.

–Veo que estas bien, los demás andan esperando a verte y sabes… E-es d-demasiado… t-triste… siento llorar en estos momentos… p-pero… s-solamente pido… N-Natsu… volver a verte…

" _Luce…"_

–La verdad… e-empecé a recordar… t-tu n-nombre… me sonaba y al final… m-me di cuenta… q-que… tú eras… él… eras mi querido… amigo y la persona que siempre quise –limpiándose las lágrimas en un intento fallido Lucy lloraba más fuerte –Sabes… yo igual te busque… ahora que te encuentro… me da alegría y a la vez tristeza porque volveremos a separarnos…

–Luce, no te preocupes… fue divertido estar con ustedes, prometo volver a encontrarte… porque yo te amo…

Al final, cerró los ojos y el tiempo dio a entender que él había dejado aquella vida.

La volvería a buscar miles de veces, todas las vidas que fueran posibles, sin importar donde este y donde naciera, él volvería a encontrar a su amada sin importar las circunstancias y se lo prometía en su último momento.

* * *

 **Solo puedo decir :v que este fic, fue publicado en tres lugares diferentes y tambien es un regalo para Claudia Dragneel :3**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo lo disfrute :v porque sino tengo algo que los hara cambiar de opinion XDD ok no**


End file.
